


Venture Capital

by sy62697



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kinda, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mixed feelings, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, The reader likes him deep down, but not too forceful, kinda forced, oho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: Kikyo was a man of business, so he understood well the idea of investment. Never had he thought of applying it to you, until now.[Kikyo X Reader]





	Venture Capital

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys! So I got back on that KHR grind and finally finished the anime and JEEZUS Kikyo needs more love! I absolutely adore him, along with like 15 other characters from KHR.  
> ALSO! I'm thinking of creating a little series of smut oneshots for KHR boys starting with this one, so I'd love to hear what you guys think of that or if there's any suggestions you'd like to make. I'm thinking Yamamoto or Xanxus next.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It was never directly dictated how Kikyo was supposed to ensure your time at the base was nothing less than unforgettable. The fact that you were under the occasionally, _questionably_ , watchful care of the Funeral Wreaths was a spectacle in and of itself. Typically, Byakuran’s vague words held simple ideas that Kikyo could easily decipher; however, this was one of the exceptions when he was unsure of what exactly his lord meant.

He had spent several nights like this, lying on his side and watching your sleeping form as he pondered the meaning of the simple words spoken to him. Long, pale fingers gently stroked back small strands of hair that draped over your serene face. The faintest amount of moonlight slipped in through the open blinds, the sky clear. He didn't worry about those details, however, for his teal orbs scanned over every crevice and pore of your face, lingering on your dark lashes and parted lips.

_”You know, you and (Name)-chan share interesting relationships in other universes.”_

_“Oho? It must truly be so if it's entertaining enough for you to bring it up, Byakuran-sama.”_

_“Mm, but no two are ever the same. That's why I brought her here, to see what would happen.”_

_“Wouldn't that introduce bias by telling me the inevitable?”_

_“Ever observant, Kikyo. That's **why** I'm telling you.”_

Your scent was intoxicating to him, a gentle breeze of lavender and strawberries, mostly due to your shampoo. His lips twitched in a grin as a memory of interrupting your shower to “check on” you flashed across the forefront of his thoughts. The blush that seemed to spread across the span of your skin never ceases to amuse him. The backs of his knuckles brushed your cheekbone lightly. He was undoubtedly falling for you with each passing day, but he was allowing himself to do so because it was destined to happen. Why fight the inevitable?

And you hadn't the slightest clue that you were about to fall for him as well.

_”She still seems to be putting up a fight, doesn't she, Kikyo?”_

_“Agreed, but she's completely harmless, Byakuran-sama. Her flames cannot dream to compare to our own.”_

_“Perhaps in strength, but her potential is something to be recognized.”_

_“Oho?”_

Stirring in your sleep, Kikyo watched with interest as you reacted to his touch. His grin never wavered as he realized you were slowly letting your walls crumble, hesitantly letting him into your world.

At night, he would allow his hands to wander and explore your skin, remembering which places caused reactions. Once, he had even gone as far as forcing his lips between your legs and tasting your innocence as you squirmed beneath him, weakly pleading for him to stop as your fingers threatened to rip his mint hair from his scalp. He could see the fear in your eyes, but the glaze of lust only encouraged him to continue. You were scared, but not uninterested.

His hand wandered below the nightgown you currently wore, your only provided pajamas, fingers dipping down to press against your folds before you could squeeze your thighs shut. With a groggy mewl, your eyes forced themselves open with a heavy weight; however, the sight before you made you deeply wish for everything to be a dream.

He looked absolutely voracious. His teal eyes were darkened with lust and his smirk was utterly sinister.

“Tonight is the night, my dear.” 

Eyes widened before clenching shut as a finger forced itself against your button of nerves roughly, rubbing small circles as your thighs pressed together tightly in attempt to keep him out from between them. Your bottom lip was pinched between your teeth as your thighs began to quiver as pleasure shot through your stomach. The way he was rubbing inconsistent circles was immediately causing your brain to blur with a fog, leaving you to grip his wrist with your hands as you squirmed.

Kikyo could only grin in amusement at your feeble attempt to remove his hand. He could already feel your silky secretions coating his finger with each jerk of your hips. A muffled mewl caused his eyes to lock onto your lips, still between your teeth. A chuckle rumbled his throat as he moved his hand around so that his thumb took the place on your clit and a single digit slid down between the folds until it slipped inside. Your lips parted in a silent gasp as your body lurched, hips rolling back as your nails dug into the skin of Kikyo’s wrist. Tingles cascaded down your body as the finger caressed your walls, a fire starting in the pit of your cold stomach. To be woken up like this...you could barely stop your body from acting on its own.

“Kikyo,” you groaned out quietly, gasping when his thumb flicked your clit as a response.

“Please stop,” you weakly pleaded as tears collected in the corners of your eyes. Burying your face in the pillow, you swallowed down another gasp as a pair of lips latched onto your exposed neck. Teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, catching a piece between the pearly whites as he sucked loudly. You could hear his slurping in your ear, the hair on the back of your neck standing at attention as a shiver shook your entire body. A slick heat trailed from your crotch to your thighs, no longer feeling any friction from Kikyo’s finger as your walls seem to pull it in further.

Tonight really would be the night, you soon realized this as Kikyo rolled your body over with his own, his hand never slowing down and his lips still marking your neck.

_”You’re a man of business, Kikyo, so you’re skilled in the area of investment.”_

_“I suppose so, Byakuran-sama.”_

_“Then think of (Name)-chan as a place to invest. It will take time before you can see your profit, but when it arrives, don’t be surprised by just how powerful it is.”_

Kikyo had already shed most of his clothes before he crawled into your bed that night, so he simply had to shed his boxers as he assaulted your neck with hickeys. He had originally thought that the idea of copulation was pointless and only appealed to simple-minded beings with no higher thoughts than their basic needs; however, seeing you trying to fight your own pleasure and hearing the noises you made were causing his skin to feel hot and his insides to churn impatiently. He didn’t deny that he found pleasure in your weak attempt to stop him.

Gasps were muffled into his bare shoulder as he added a second finger into your cavern and began to pump his long, slender digits. Your walls clenched around them as they brushed against something deep inside you, eliciting more gasps from you as he pumped faster. He was met with little resistance courtesy of the copious amounts of clear fluid leaking from your weeping core. Kikyo leaned back to send you a devilish grin before adding a third finger.

“Stop,” you whined, back arching off the sheets, one hand moving to his broad shoulder as you pushed weakly, the other growing limp against Kikyo’s wrist. He simply chuckled lowly, his fingers spreading as he curled them in time with his thumb. By now your toes were curled painfully tight as your knees pressed against the powerful body between them. He had forced himself between your legs once more, but this time it wasn’t his tongue ravaging your core.

Kikyo suddenly pulled his fingers from you, bringing them up to inspect the fluid between them as he spread his fingers. He grinned as his hand appeared to have webbing; you were more than ready to take everything he had to give you. You shivered at the sudden feeling of emptiness inside you, but released a shaky breath of relief as you fell limply against the bed.

“Oho~ I hope you don’t think that we’re finished,” Kikyo’s voice rumbled against your panting chest. Wiping his hand off on the sheets, he placed it beside your head as he propped himself up on his elbow. His other hand reached down and found his stiff member, engorged and radiating heat as the blood flowed powerfully through the organ. He gave a few languid pumps to ensure he was ready, soaking up the terrified expression on your face as you looked down. Surely you didn’t expect him to be small, right?

Your eyes flickered upward to meet his in one final plea for purity. Kikyo felt a fiery shiver shoot down his spine at the utterly helpless look you displayed. Perhaps he was going to enjoy this much more than he had originally planned.

_”What kind of investment could her body wield, Byakuran-sama?”_

_“Her body is a fertile garden, waiting to bear a ripe fruit.”_

_“A child. Is that the reward you speak of?”_

_“Not just any child. (Name)-chan’s children are always gifted because of the Sun flames she possesses. They will be able to control both her flames and the flames of the father. The child will be at least twice as powerful as a normal flame user.”_

_“And you’ve seen this, Byakuran-sama?”_

_“More than once. And because your Cloud flames are powerful, the child has always shown great promise of surpassing you before adulthood.”_

_“Oho. It sounds more like a way to create a super-soldier.”_

_“Hehe, you always know what I’m thinking, Kikyo.”_

“Kikyo!” Your cry squeezed through gritted teeth, followed by the sound of Kikyo inhaling sharply. He hadn’t bothered to give you a warning of any sort about his intrusion, choosing to simply sink himself to the hilt into your quaking body. His teal eyes closed as he savored the bliss of your walls clenching him tightly, the sounds of your half-sobs making his member twitch in excitement. His hips were pushing against yours, making sure that he was absolutely as deep as he could reach in the current position. 

A heavy, pleased sigh wheezed from his parted lips as his glowing teal eyes closed in bliss, the muscles in his hips rolling ever so slowly as he immersed himself in the feeling of your tight cunt. It was absolutely intoxicating, especially when your nails dug pitifully into his forearms. He could feel how even your fingers were losing strength as your body began to capitulate to the immense pleasure his body was offering.

Legs attempting to clench together, you found yourself trying to shrink back in on yourself to escape from the situation. To escape the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside, of the undeniable tsunami of pleasure coursing through your veins, and of the dark, knowing look Kikyo was currently sending you through hazy eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long until you finally gave in and allowed him free reign of your body.

“Still want me to stop?” The question wasn't one of mercy, yet it was nowhere near smug. His voice was genuine yet stern, as if wanting you yourself to give him the answer you so desperately wanted to deny.

The noise you made was pitiful and weak as it escaped your clenched jaw. Kikyo hummed in amusement.

“Oho? I didn't quite catch that,” he grinned as he gave a single thrust of his hips, pulling back and ramming inside with no hesitation to speak of.

“No!” Your voice cracked as you cried out, throwing your head back as the rest of your body twisted and writhed in pleasure. It had been like hot needles pricking every nerve of your body as your insides came to life. Kikyo could only grin as he repeated his action, relishing in the feel of how utterly wet you were, your cavern seeming to pull him in further. The wet, squishing sounds created by your bodies caused your ears to burn scarlet, but your thoughts were no longer on that subject as he began a slow, sensual pace. He was deliberate in the deep, languid rolls of his powerful hips. As he pushed deeply into you, you couldn't stop the shaky sighs that escaped your throat.

The fire that had been lit in your stomach was still burning softly, a gentle flame licking at your insides with each, dare you say, _gentle_ stroke. Your legs slowly began to unclench, and you soon found yourself wrapping your legs around his hips to stop the slight discomfort that sprouted at your hips. Kikyo huffed at the slight change of angle, tilting his head down.

He was all around you, every sense being filled with him and everything about him. The smell of lavender in his soap, the way his stray hairs stuck to your arms and wrists, the heat radiating off his pale, flawless skin, the feeling of his most intimate organ caressing your walls as they clenched around him. If he were to sit still for more than a few seconds, it would have been all too easy to mistake him for a marble sculpture. 

Internally, you were tearing yourself apart between whether or not to hate the man currently rolling his robust hips, hitting places deep within that you never thought possible. He had been nothing but gentle with you since the beginning; however, you knew he had ulterior motives. The way he looked at you and treated you as if he knew everything about you caused unbridled frustration to bubble within your inner turmoils. Yet you trusted him over anyone else. How desperately you wanted to hate him…

Kikyo’s thrusts soon began to pick up as he leaned down to wrap his arms underneath your shivering body. He was completely flushed against you, his skin beginning to stick to yours as sweat began to form from the immense heat transfer. You could feel everything about his cock; the large vein on the side, the occasional feel of his family jewels smacking against you, the slight curve to the left, the way it hit a certain spot deep within you that sent white hot electricity through your body. Writhing beneath him, your toes curled as a familiar pressure began to build in your stomach.

“Look at me, (Name),” he growled lowly, leaving you no choice but to pry your eyes open and look up. All that remained of his glazed sea foam green eyes was a thin ring, his pupils having dilated. His cheeks were flushed as he panted through soft parted lips, but your gaze was sent back to his eyes. Something about them didn't settle well with you. They looked...pleased.

_”What will become of (Name) and the child after it is born, Byakuran-sama?”_

_“Oh? Growing attached, are you?”_

_“I will not deny that I have noticed a strong feeling of attraction towards her, but I am simply curious.”_

_“Hmhm~ Don’t worry, they’ll be under the best of care.”_

His pace increased drastically, fanning the embers in your stomach until they were suddenly a roaring blaze. Your muscles clenched everywhere as a cry of pleasure escaped your throat, a plea for release. Kikyo gripped the flesh of your hips with the strength of a constrictor, pounding into you roughly as if trying to force you through the mattress itself. Your nails scraped along his upper arms until bright red trails appeared, nearly deep enough to bleed. Your body was jarred to and fro, hair becoming knotted from all the writhing you were doing. The name of the man currently giving you the most immense pleasure of your life was screamed out loud enough to cover his own breathy groans and growls.

Finally, it snapped. The fire in your stomach turned into molten lava as every muscle clenched in a familiar, yet suddenly fierce, sensation washed over you. You held your breath as your walls clamped down on Kikyo’s pulsing cock, the man’s hips twitching twice as he was milked for all he was worth. He spilled his essence inside you, painting your walls with warmth as you lay utterly exhausted beneath him. His mint eyes roamed your panting form, taking in every detail as his chest fluttered mysteriously.

_Was it love, perhaps?_

Whatever it was, it caused him to curl his arms around you and collapse onto your spend form, placing gentle kisses on your neck as you tried to regain your breath. Kikyo thought back to the words spoken by his leader and savior, a sly grin on his lips as he decided he would let you recover a little longer before he attempted a second time that night.

After all, the path Byakuran created was absolute.


End file.
